Deals and wants
by juju0268
Summary: He had made a deal for Belle as a caretaker,but deals they make to each other soon become the wants they desire.
1. Chapter 1

Deals and wants : chapter 1

summary: He had made a deal for Belle as a caretaker, but deals they make to each other soon become the wants they desire.

disclosure: I do not own these characters or once upon a time

rating: M for mature scenes

the cold rain fell hard at dark castle, leaving a puddle as it dripped through the small cut window of Belle's dungeon room. the cold stone walls offered no warmth as she huddled on the dirty straw that sacrificed as a bed.

His property,why had she said yes? heroism, sacrifice...his nails had cut her soft white skin as he drug her through the corridors and she had scraped her knees as he slung her at the dungeon room,locking the door behind him. she could hear his joy at her expense as he giggled striding off in the distance.

She was His property. He could do with her what he wanted. He had said he wanted only a caretaker but as he spoke those words to her father,his eyes roamed over her body. He wanted her. Freedom was not all she would be sacrificing.

she awoke to the sound of the large door unlocking;Rumplestiltskin crossed the threshold and stared down at her as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes."Pleasant dreams dearie?" he extended his hand to her as she accepted it as she gingerly got up from her bed. she was stiff from the cold stone floor and her knees were tender from her entrance yesterday, she tried to straighten out her ruined dirty gown. "thank you" she managed."We don't have all day,lots of work to do dearie" he said as he lead her up the stairs to the main hall. Lots of work was right, and the castle was huge, how was she to ever find her way in such a huge maze of rooms and stairs.

As Rumple lead her to the main hallway he explained her new duties." You will clean the dark castle, and fix my meals,you will launder my clothing, you will be at my beck and call day and night, oh and just to let you know, in case you were thinking of going home to your Papa, he sneered, this castle has an encantment, if you try to leave the grounds you will wish for death" His eyes grew much to Belle's amazement even larger as he loomed at her. Belle met his gaze."I gave you my word to save my village and my people,I will not try to leave."

Rumplestiltskin stepped near to her as he held out his hand,a map suddenly appeared in a puff of blue smoke, he handed it to her,it was a map of the castle,very detailed in fact. she was sure she could find the kitchen and everything she would need to clean such a large place. On the the map was a portion of the castle circled and labeled forbidden. "What is here?"Belle asked inquiring about the west wing of the castle." this part of my castle is NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, IT IS OFF LIMITS! DO NOT LET ME CATCH YOU SNOOPING AROUND THERE, the rest of my castle you may have access too,this is my labratory and library and living quarters so STAY OUT" he spat as he tapped at the place on the map.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Deals and wants

this is my first try at writing so please review

Belle gazed at the monster before her. The great Rumplestiltskin,dressed in tight leather and knee high boots. His skin, such an odd color, a mix of green and gold with what appeared to be scales all over,well,as far as she could see of him. his large round eyes stared back at her questionably as they both looked each other up and down, master and servant. "Like what you see dearie?" his voice taking on a much lower tone. he stepped near to Belle ,she looked away, a pink blush rising in her cheeks. She took a step back and her backside bumped into a table,she put her hand behind her to steady herself as the man before her advanced alittle forward ,his hand reached up and smoothed a curl behind her ear that had fallen down across her face as she stared at the floor unable to meet his eyes. His fingers were warm and she could feel his breath on her hair. long fingers lifted her chin as her eyes met his gaze."Well, well, they may indeed say that Snow White is the fairest of them all, but I beg to differ" he said as he rubbed his thumb down the delicate line of her jaw.

At that he turned and said " Wash yourself up and I've provided more suitable attire for a caretaker" as he motioned to a door. Belle peered into the room, she saw a basin of water, towels and a simple blue dress hanging on a hook. "I'll take my morning tea in the great hall, as well as dinner. Oh," he said as he stroled off and then turned back." You will eat with me every night in the great hall as well."

Belle looked stunned. Servants didn't usually dine with thier masters. She assumed she would be eating in the kitchen or her dungeon room.

Rumplestiltskin snickered at her expression as he turned and took off toward the great hall. " Hurry up now doll , I don't like to be kept waiting" He sang the last word.

Belle quickly washed and changed. she felt alot better and positive she looked better as she combed her hair with the large silver comb and brush set that Rumple had left out on the counter. She hurriedly got to the kitchen to find it well stocked and about half way clean. Perhaps this arrangment wouldn't be so bad she thought as she fixed up a tray with tea, sugar and cream. she wasn't sure how he took his found a loaf of bread and some jam and as her empty belly growled in protest she made her way back upstairs to where he sat waiting.

He watched her intently as she placed everything before him, then stepped back. " Well don't just stand there, sit and eat. You MUST be hungry dearie" he said as he magically had the chair slide out for Belle to sit. He motioned her to the chair with his finger, he was right. She was famished. She sat in the seat and scooted it up to the table.

"Thank you" Belle almost sang out as she reached for the pot. She gingerly poured him his tea then some for herself. He sat back and watched as she used the tongs to pick up the cubes of sugar and as she held one over his cup she smiled brightly at him."One or two" she piped. "uh, no thank you" Rumple spoke as he gazed at her happy expression with a look of disbelief on his face. no one ever smiled at him, no one. Here this girl who he had treated rather harshly , to teach her a lesson about who her new master was, stood there trying to put sugar in his morning tea.

Belle put two cubes in her own tea and continued on to the bread and jam. She spread out two pieces and handed him his plate, as he took the bread from Belle his fingers grazed her delicate, soft hands. She seemed not to notice but he felt as if he had been shocked, his fingers tingled and all.

After breakfast Belle cleaned up the dishes and set out to start her duties in the great hall, dust was everywhere. She hauled water up and down stairs and scrubbed filthy window sills the rest of the afternoon. Rumple sat at his spinning wheel seemingly oblivious to anything Belle was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Deals and wants chapter 3

As the weeks went by Belle had made quite an improvment in the dark castle,it practically glowed with a clean shine and a much more pleasant odor. She was getting better with his meals too. They had even had some pleasant conversations, Belle was smart and witty and it had been too long that Rumple had remained alone and secluded, he craved company but someone who sparked his intrest and intellect was hard to come by. Rumple came to crave her company. If she were cleaning or cooking, he would go and seek her out. Sometimes he would hang back in the shadows to watch her. Sometimes she would whistle or sing, he would smile to himself as he retired to the hall to spin, just to gaze at her was enough; for now.

Belle would sit at the fireplace in the great hall in the evening staring at the embers, listening to the spinning wheel turn under Rumple's experienced fingers. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. He pushed his wheel with one hand as he gently fed the wheel with the other.

Everyone saw him as a monster, but Belle had seen a much more tender side of him here at the castle, funny, charming. She turned her head to examine him closer. he seemed lost in thought, his hair,greyish brown and long covered a bit of his eyes as his tongue licked at his lips as he concentrated on his task. Although he appeared smallish for a man, his leather pants revealed strong, toned legs; and his silk shirt unbuttoned at the top reveled dark chest hair. Belle wondered what his skin felt like as she looked at him.

Soon her eyelids grew heavy but she was in no hurry to go down to her cold room. At least Rumple had put a mattress and cot with blankets for her, but she much prefered the warm fire and thick carpet in the great hall.

Rumple's back started to ache and he stretched a bit. Time to retire to his quarters for the night. He got up to leave, he looked over to Belle's sleeping form. Her hair spred out in auburn curls as she lay on her side facing him. he stared down at her, then on impulse pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen across her eye. As he did he touched her face and she let out a small moan. Then she rolled onto her back. Rumple froze as her breathing deepened and her eye lids fluttered. He half expected her to be startled, here a monster was staring at her while she slept. Anyone else would have screamed and panicked at a hideous beast standing over them but Belle smiled up at him with no fear. His heart lurched in his chest. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld as she stretched and sat up.

"I geuss it's time to go down to my room" she said low. "I suppose" he said. At that moment he had never felt so guilty in all his existance. this beautiful woman was nothing but hard working, gracious, and grateful to him. She had showed no fear from the beginning and here she was about to tread down to a damp, dark cellar. On a whim Rumple scooped Belle up in his arms as he did she let out a surprise yelp but she placed her arms around his neck seizing her opportunity to touch him."Where are we going?" she asked as Rumple started up the stairs to the west wing.

she barely weighted anything as he carried her up to his bedroom. As they approached the door it swung open to revel a gorgeous, large, plushly furnished room. Belle let out a gasp as rumple layed her on the large 4-poster bed. She sat up as she gazed about at the beautiful furnishings. Pillows and curtains all in gold and trimmed in red velvet. A roaring fire and lit candles flickered in the background amist paintings and tapestries. Belle's gaze finally came back to rest on Rumple staring at her, he was always staring. she felt herself blush at his direct gaze." this is your room isnt't it?" she shyly asked, knowing the answer. Rumple watched her amazment as she looked about the room. She was never so lovely as when she blushed. Seeing her in his bed made his pulse race. "you needent spend anymore time down in the dungeon, from now on you can stay here. Here is a washroom complete with a tub and gowns completly at your disposal." He magically opened the door to revel everything to her eyes. " I'll leave you too it" he bowed to her and left the room.

Belle bounded out of the bed and into the wash room. Hot water filled the large tub and towels and night gowns lay across a vanity of sorts. Belle relaxed in the tub, the hot water causing her fingers and toes to get all prunny. As she drug herself out of the bath she got her first close look at the night shifts that he had provided. They were more like slips, soft and sheer, they barley came to her knees. she felt good and clean anyway,even she felt naked when she put on the slip. She went back to the bed and was about to get in "I'm in the west wing" the thought occured to her as her head spun toward the door. "I wonder" she thought as she tried the handle. "Unlocked" she stepped out into the hallway


	4. Chapter 4

it was much cooler in the hallway as she walked down the dark corridor. As she rounded the corner she saw a faint light in a double-doored room, as she neared she heard Rumplestiltskin's voice. She peeped through the crack between the doors to see a very different Rumple. He was clad only in soft cotton breeches, No boots and no shirt. He was standing over a large cauldron speaking a spell of he spoke the words which were unfamilar to Belle, a language she didn't reconize, He stirred the enormous pot. he walked over to a large cabinet and opened the glass doors. Hundreds of bottles , all sorts sat on the shelves, all labeled and tidy.

Belle watched him select a few bottles , she couldn't take her eyes off his form. Bare chested and toseled hair, he looked beautiful as he examined the contents of one of the bottles. his skin seemed to glow in the firelight like dragon scales. Belle longed to touch him to see if his skin felt like it looked. Belle's eyes dilated as her nipples grew taunt under her gown. she felt heat low in her belly as she gazed at him. In that same instant he jerked his head up at the door , at her. His eyes narrowed as he slammed down the bottle he was holding. He crossed the room in two strides jerking open the double doors.

Belle's sharp intake of breathe was short as he grabbed her and shoved her up aganist the wall."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled in her face. " I TOLD YOU TO GO TO MY ROOM, NOT ROAM THE HALLS AND SPY!" He glared at her and Belle could feel his hot breath on her cheek as she turned her head and clamped her eyes shut tight. " I-I'm sorry, I didn't know where you were, I saw a light."Belle's chest heaved up and down as her voice squeaked into a cry. She could feel tears well up in her eyes. as his grip tightened on her. then Rumple let loose his grip on her alittle as he leaned back to take in her form. Her erect nipples shown clearly though the sheer gown. His eye's raked over her shapley form and the gown was hiked up on her leg so that Rumple couldn't take his eyes off her thigh. he suddenly became aware what her closeness was doing to him physically.

Belle slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to him , she couldn't look away. she was trapped in his depths. Those liquid pools with the black iris's dialated and his warm breath on her face and neck. she had no choice, her eyes closed as his mouth found hers, and his tongue sought entrance,did she want this? Oh yes! her mouth opened for him and she felt his warm tongue dance with her own. But when his hand brushed aganist her nipple she gasped a big intake of breath. Rumple leaned back as her chest heaved, trying to regain her senses. She turned her head away blushing in embarasment. Rumplestiltskin smiled. her innocence was beautiful, This was going to be fun. he backed away looking down at her crossing her arms over her breasts trying to concel herself from his gaze.

"I'll escort you back to the room dearie" he said as he turned her toward the hall with his hand at the small of her back. The heat from his hand was searing her back though her thin gown .As they entered his bedroom she could feel his eyes glued to her backside. when they neared the bed Rumple waved his hand and the covers folded back. " stay here Love, I have alittle bussiness to finish then I'll be back, go to sleep." Belle nodded unable to speak. "he'll be back, he means to sleep in here, with her. OH GODS" she thought. she crawled between the covers, pulling them up to her chin. with rumple gone and the bed warm, soon her eye lids fluttered and closed.

Sometime in the night-the bedroom door opened. rumple advanced into the room slowly. He didn't want to wake her. she was on her side sleeping. he watched her from his chair for awhile, the firelight playing with the highlights of her hair, Slowly so as not to wake her, he slipped onto his side of the large bed. he pulled the covers over them both. It had been a very long time since a woman had been in his bed. he turned to examine her face in slumber, dark lashes framed large beautiful eyes that were as blue as the sea when opened. A small nose and a rosy heart shaped mouth that was meant for kissing drew his attention. her lips were alittle swollen from the kiss he had stole earlier. It had almost felt like she had kissed him back, but how could that be. how could she see him as anything but the monster that kept her prisoner.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

my first ever written sex scene is comming, so please review cuz I can take it..because belle's about

Belle awoke suddenly, he was here in the bed, with her. she could hear his steady breathing."asleep, good."she thought, her mind drifted back to earlier, gods he was mad. but what had she really done?He had accused her of spying, spying on what? Just then he turned over, facing her and put an arm over her, he snuggled alittle closer but did not awake. She watched his face as if trying to memorize it. how long had it been since she came? many months. she truthfully had never been happier. He treated her almost as a friend, not like the trinket or possession that her father had,something to barder with. She had seized her moment to escape when Rumplestiltskin had asked for her as payment for his services. She recalled the first day, when his hand had touched hers , all those months ago. he hadn't seemed to notice but as he took that plate from her they had touched, it had sent shivers up her spine. his touch was having an effect on her now as Belle looked down at his hand on her hip, it was causing goose bumps where it lay across her. He was so very warm. Belle moved closer to him in the dark,the fire had died down and the air had a chill, soon Belle was asleep in Rumple's arms , and the rest of the night they spent in each others embrace.

As dawn approached Rumplestiltskin awoke. He was up against Belle's back with his arm tightly around face was buried in her long hair, her slender neck so close. So beautiful he thought. He couldn't stop his self, he closed the gap and kissed her neck and shoulders, she moaned in her sleep.

Rumple lightly ran his arm up her stomach to just under her breast,ever so lightly he touched her nipple with his middle finger, it instantly hardened to his touch. He smiled. He imagined taking it into his mouth,If her nipples grew hard at his light touch, how much more her body would react to his mouth, not to mention HIS body. Just thinking about it was making him aware that her bottom was flush against his hardening manhood. he rubbed his member against her, just alittle.

Belle's eyes flew open at the movement, she quickly flipped over and found herself nose to nose with him. His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her close.

the moment had arrived. Belle tried to move to her back, something snapped in her and she just couldn't do this. Rumplestiltskin anticipated her motion and captured her with his leg. He moved upon her to keep her under him. His mouth came crashing down against hers, she moaned under his weight as he felt her hands come up and push at his chest. He let go of her mouth as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Please, I-Ican't do this, stop I beg of you" she pleaded, she struggled to no avail. She could feel his member against her thigh, hard and ready. his searing hot tongue was on her neck, then she gasped as he took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Stay calm darling, I'm not going to hurt you" he purred in her ear. His hand rubbed her breast as her body responded to his touches. He tugged at her hardened nipple as she gasped and struggled, but her movements were getting weaker as her body took over. " Please don't" she managed weakly. "I-I've never done this-I don't know how, Please let me go" she turned her head with her eyes closed. Rumple turned her chin to make her look at him, "open your eyes love"he said softly. Slowly she regained her composure and met his gaze."Just relax, let your feelings take over,I promise you will enjoy let me show you what pleasures await you, await us both."

At that he kissed her softly and Belle felt his tongue flick across her bottom lip. She moaned as she opened her mouth to recieve it. Rumple smiled at this as his hand rubbed her shoulder, then pulled the strap of her gown down to revel her soft white breast. He let go of her mouth and Belle gasped in surprise at the pleasure when he took her nipple into his mouth and tugged on it. No experience in her whole life could have prepared her for this. As his mouth reached for her other breast, his leg pushed down to seperate her thighs, she relaxed as he settled his body down between her legs she could feel dampness there. She arched her back as his mouth sucked harder , something was building inside her, but she was unsure of what.

Rumple left her breasts to trail kisses down her stomach and hips. his hand ran up her thigh as he moved her gown up over his hips then past her belly. He raised his head up to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly, he could hear her gasps and he knew she was ready. his mouth left a searing kiss on her belly then another at the top of her panties. " Don't, Don't" she gasped. "Don't what, my love?" he breathed,"Don't Stop!"she cried out. He smiled up at her as he pulled off her panties. They were soaking wet as he pulled them down and off her ankles. then he leaned back to get his first look at her naked form withering before him.

Her head was back with eyes shut tight,her mouth was open and her breath was comming in ragged gasps. Rumplestiltskin thought he might come undone himself as he lowered his head between her thighs and took his first taste of her. "ooohh" Belle screamed as her body came up almost to a sitting position at the touch of his tongue. Rumple held her down with one of his hands as the other parted her nether mouth to expose her small hard kernel of pleasure. he took it into his mouth and sucked gently as she bucked under him. Belle tossed her head from side to side as she pleaded."Please-Please, I need you... need something"Rumplestiltskin moved up to her breast as his hips setteld between her thighs, his member nudged against her opening as she pulled her legs around him. He pushed inside her just enough to feel her eyes flew open as her hands went to his chest. her eyes caught his and he could see her fear as she pushed against hs chest."I-I can't,I'm scared, Please" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears." Shhh"he said in her ear. "I'm going to as gentle as I can, but it will sting alittle"he moaned as his manhood throbbed in her entrance. " Only for a moment, I promise then you will have what you need" then he swiftly took her nipple in his mouth to distract her and bit down to distract her as he drove his shaft into her in one smooth stroke. Belle cried out as he breeched her maidenhead. her hands reached up behind her as she gripped the spokes on the headboard. Rumplestiltskin pulled out of her alittle then plunged back into her again. She was so tight, he almost felt as if he couldn't breathe. her hips bucked under his strokes as his passion sent him into new heights as he slammed into her again, and again.

Belle's legs wrapped around the small of his back as she could only brace herself from the onslaught of pleasure. As he filled her again and again. The heat rose up in her belly, as her climax filled her and exploded over her entire being. she buried her face into his neck as he rode her, it was all she could do to hang on to him as his climax hit him in waves.

slowly his pumping slowed as he kissed her lips. She moaned her pleasure as his breathing started returning to normal. they both floated back to reality. Her legs shook as she untangeled them from his back as he backed out of her. he rolled over onto his back to lay beside her. Belle felt his weight lift off of her and gave alittle moan as he withdrew. Her sex was sore and throbbing from the pounding it had just took but she had never felt so alive. She rolled over and layed her head against his chest,as she let her arm fall across his stomach. Rumple's arm tightened around her shoulder"Are you alright Belle?"he whispered." "um hum" she murmured as her head nodded. Soon they both slipped off into a well deserved rest .But before Rumple drifted off, he could have swore he heard her, ever so softly say"I love you" . surley he was already dreamming, but he smiled as he hugged her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Rumple awoke as the sunlight was retreating from the window. He turned to look at Belle's sleeping form, her soft , steady breathing was like music to his ears. As he watched her a fleating bout of pain washed over his features, he had not counted on having feelings for his servant girl, isn't that after all what belle was to him?Thier circumstances had definatley changed. How was this going to effect his deal with the queen? He slipped out of the bed and quietly got dressed trying not to wake her, He still had work to do, he had made a deal and he always honored them, all but one. The pain of that broken deal haunted his very extisence. Rumple closed the door, hoping Belle didnt awake and slipped down to the hall to the double doors. Time to finish what he started.

Belle

Belle stretched her body and reached over. Empty. She sat straight up in the bed and scanned the room. She was alone. She pouted her lips,and rolled over to get out of bed."SSSSS" she hissed. She was alittle sore. A hot tub was just the thing she needed. Her muscles in her limbs were tight and achy.

the warm water helped her so much she could have stayed there forever, well not forever, she was starving. She quickly got out and dressed herself , and since for some insane reason Rumplestiltskin had all the mirrors covered up and forbid thier use, she would just have to look at her reflection in the window. she turned this way and that wondering if she LOOKED any different now that she was a woman. She looked down at her stomach,it was still alittle sore, but the good kind. she put her hand low on her belly reliving this mornings events, smiling to herself. Well she definatley FELT different.

Belle went down to the kitchen and fixed some tea and prepared dinner. Her mouth was watering before she could get it all back to the great hall. She wasn't exactly sure where Rumplestiltskin was and didn't want to go looking and risk his anger or accusations about her snooping around in the west wing. She sat the table and just then the doors opened and Rumple himself entered the great hall.

Belle's head snapped up and she met his intense gaze. "I-I made something, are you hungry?"His eyes looked down at the food spread out before him . then back to her to gage her reaction about this morning. He had practially took her against her wishes, he really should have stooped at her several requests for him to , but as thier eyes met, his heart jumped in his chest, his blood pounded in his ears and he had to fight the urge to NOT flip her over his shoulders and run like a maniac back up to his room, or perhaps just take her here on the table.A loopsided grin played across his features Belle looked away as she could see the want playing across his golden feautures. His long fingers rubbing his jaw as the image of Belle on her back danced though his mind. There would be plenty of time for that later, He held out Belle's chair, then sit in one himself. He was hungary.

They ate in silence, but occasionaly stealing glances at one another. Rumplestiltskin poured tea in both of thier cups, putting in the sugar he knew she liked. As he handed her the cup, she reached for it but her shakey hands betrayed her as thier fingers touched, it was like Belle had been stuck be electricity. A few drops of hot tea splashed her fingers as Belle dropped the cup. It hit the table, spilling it's contents and rolled off, striking the claw foot table leg."Oh gods, I'm sorry" she managed weakly as her injured fingers went to her mouth. Rumple jumped up and pulled her up out of her seat ,"let me see, darling" as he took her hand.A few angry patches of red on her delicate fingers"how could I have been So careless" he brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them lightly and much to Belle's amazment the pain and redness were gone in an instant. She looked at him with wonder playing upon her features, "thank you" she breathed but that was all she had time to say as his mouth came crashing down on hers in a bruising kiss. His hands came up to cradle the back of her head holding her in place. One of his hands slid down her back so he could pull her close. As he pulled away he smiled, Belle's eyes were closed and her breathe was fast and shallow.

She slowly opened her eyes to his direct gaze as they smiled at each other. "Let me get this for you dearie" he said as he bent down to retrive her cup. "Oh, it's chipped" she moaned,her brows tight as she examined the cup. "Now the set is ruined"she said."Nonsence" he purred, "it's just a cup, it will be my favorite" he piped as he placed it back onto the tray,and from that moment on , everytime they took tea, that was the only one he would drink from.

Belle took the dishes down to the kitchen and decided to do alittle cleaning. she hummed as she put the cups into the soapy water and watched them sink one by one. Now one was chipped. She picked it up to examine it,"not too bad" she thought .

As she finished, she was returning to the great hall and she overheard voices. She stood outside the doors and listened. Rumple was talking to someone, a woman from the sounds of it, and neither sounded pleased.

"I NEED MORE TIME" rumplestiltskin said as he paced the floor with his fists cleanched. "WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF YOUR SO CALLED TIME. THAT LITTLE TRAMP SNOWWHITE IS HAVING HER HAPPY ENDING AND I'LL NOT STAND FOR IT! WE HAD A DEAL" the evil queen smiled from her mirror at Rumplestiltskin, "THE CHANCE TO FIND YOUR DARLING BOY, remember?" " WHATEVER the problem is then FIX-IT!" at that the mirror went black.

Belle decided she didn't want to risk disturbing Rumple and she knew he would be angry if he knew she had overheard thier conversation so she hid and waited for her first look at this mysterious woman to emerge from the room, but the only person she saw was Rumple himself with a bitter expression on his face and his fists still clenched bound up the stairs leading to the west wing.

When he was out of sight Belle waited for the woman to leave but no one else came out of the room.'' where did she go?" Belle wondered. Silently Belle leaned her head into the room, no one. But the mirror was uncovered. She glanced around the room, walked over to the special about it. she bent down and picked up the covering , it was the same kind on all the mirrors and suddenly a black cloud was whirrling inside the mirror itsself. Belle reached out and touched her hand to the glass, suddenly she gasped in wonder as the smoke cleared an a beautiful but sinister looking woman dressed in black was smiling back at her.

Belle's eyes widened as the woman spoke"How lovely" the compliment sliding off the queen's tongue like venom."LET me geuss, YOU are the hold up" the queen sneered. "Who are you?"belle whispered. The evil queen through her head back and laughed ,a cold merciless tone to it that chilled Belle to her very core, then she vanished leaving a horrified Belle staring only at herself in the mirror. Belle quickly with shaking hands covered the mirror and fled the room.

Hope your liking it so far! I'm having a pretty good time writing it so


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Locking himself in his labratory Rumple paced back and forth across the room with his hands rubbing at his temples. He stomped over to the cabinet of potions, he knew how to make the curse, but it wasn't done yet. It needed a few safety precautions. He had stalled the queen all he could. finding Bae had been his reason for getting the evil queen the curse, he didn't care one way or the other for the royals and thier little family spats, treacherous little inbreeders, the lot of them, he thought. But getting to the world his only son had gone to was enough to take the queen up on her offer, of course he had a few conditions of his own. His memory would stay intact as well as his insight on magic and of couse he wasn't sure how well magic worked in this new world. He needed to take some with him when the time came, he could use it to get him and bae back. True love should do it. If Reginia's curse took it away in this world they would be going to, then true love would end it. He took out the vile and swirled it around. He opened it and put alittle on his finger and pressed it to the parchment that the cuse was written on."There" he thought,"just in case, I'm comming Bae" he whispered, "just hang on"

Belle

As Belle ran out of the room, she shut the doors and leaned against them, putting her hand to her heart, trying to catch her breath. "who was that?, oh gods he was going to be mad when he found out". she closed her eyes and steaded her breath " I've got to tell him" she decided.

Soon darkness fell as Belle kept busy cleaning and preparing a meal. She had heard no sign of Rumplestiltskin all day since his exit out of the great hall that morning and she was terrified to go back in there without him. That woman might just come out of the mirror. So she took the tray and went to the west wing. She started up the massive winding staircase. Rumple had told her that she could stay in his room but had not gave her his permission for anything else. Belle recalled the last encounter when she went looking for him, she blushed as she thought about what it had lead too. So she carried the tray in thier room. She waited for a while for him to return but eventually ate her meal as it was beginning to get cold. She curled up in the large chair by the fireplace after dressing in her night gown, if that is what she could call it. and found a blanket to wrap up in. Soon her eyelids grew heavy .

she jumped when her master opened the door. she smiled at him , but Rumple looked grim and worn out as he entered the room and walked over by her and took the chair opposite hers. she poured him some tea and sat back in her chair with her legs up under her and looked him. He just stared at the fire. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while and Belle could feel her lids grow heavy once more. then he spoke. His voice commanded all her attention...

"Before I became the dark one, I was just a man.'he began."the queen's army recreuited all men over the age of 13 to fight in the ogre wars. I had a family then, a wife and a son." "Baefire, he was just 11 when I left." his eyes took on a distant look as if he was watching his life play out before him, Belle listened.

"entire villages were wiped out.I was the only man who survived in my village. When the ogres came for us, I hid.I watched as they tore the men to pieces." rumple never took his eyes off the fire. "I just wanted to get back to my son. We never stood a chance against those monsters. I WAS A COWARD BELLE. I hid, I watched those men die and I did nothing. that night i slipped off and made my way back home, a deserter.I had been gone for 2 years." Belle leaned in to hear him." Bae was 13 now and I needed to get to him before the queen's troops did. I knew i possesed no power to stop them from taking my son except running, so that's what I planned to do. when I returned home, the army was there. they had killled my wife and was preparing to take my Bae with them"Rumplestiltskin's eyes swam with tears that threatened to overflow at the memory of the night he became the dark one. Belle got up from her chair and kneeled beside him, she put her hand on his knee and layed her head on his shoulder. As his tale of killing the dark one and taking on his power continued. Belle's eyes filled with tears that ran down her face unchecked as he told her about how Bae had been lost trying to save rumple from the evil twisted thing the dark power had turned him into."Your not a monster rumplestiltskin" Belle whispered.

" I now have a chance to find him Belle, the evil queen is taking everyone there. I may yet find my son." " EVERYONE?" Belle gasped. " Can't you stop her?" "STOP HER? " Rumple growled, "I'm going to HELP HER." "no" Belle whispered. " I'VE GOT TO GET BAE BACK, BELLE.I will stop at nothing, this WILL work. then we will return home." rumplestiltskin stood and began pacing again, in frount of the fireplace.

" belle, you were not part of the plan I had." He stopped and faced her. "I know what to do, a small alteration" he said. " she will agree I'm sure. you can come with me, everyone will forget who they are but the queen and me." Belle looked at him horrified. she stood up and walked over to rumple and put her hand on his arm. "Please,Don't do this, Don't let her do this to us, There is no guarantee you will ever find your son there." "I WILL find him Belle, and I'll save him and I can protect you from her" rumple said as he drew her close.

Tears fell from Belle's eyes as she layed her head against his dragon scaled jacket. her head spun with his words and she would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't scooped her up and gently layed her on the bed. " don't worry love, i will take care of you"rumple breathed in her ear. He got up to leave and as he did, a small hand reached out and grapped his own."Please, don't leave" she whispered.

Rumple sighed as he looked down at his lovely Belle, "Never" he said as he took off his jacket and boots, then he climbed in the bed next to her and pulled her close. Belle encircled his neck with her arms as he buried his face in her hair trailing hot kisses down her neck, making her shiver. "never.'


End file.
